NanoRack Platforms, manufactured by NanoRacks LLC of Webster, Tex., are installed within the International Space Station (ISS). The platforms are designed to accommodate articles based upon the CubeSat form factor, which are multiples of 10 cm cubed, with a 1 U unit size being 10×10×10 cm.
NanoLab payloads fit within the NanoRack Platform, and may include electronic circuit boards, and can include a video camera and sensors, powered by a USB connection. NanoLabs are reportedly available in 1 U, 1.5 U, 2 U, 4 U, and 2 by 4 U sizes.
The EXPRESS Rack is a standardized payload rack system that transports, stores and supports experiments aboard the International Space Station. EXPRESS stands for EXpedite the PRocessing of Experiments to the Space Station. Each EXPRESS Rack is housed in an International Standard Payload Rack (ISPR), a refrigerator-size container that acts as the EXPRESS Racks' exterior shell. Each rack can be divided into segments, whether as large as half the entire rack or as small as a breadbox. The first two EXPRESS Racks installed have eight middeck locker-sized locations and two International Subrack Interface Standard (ISIS) drawer locations each.